How to Take Care of Your Creepypasta
by Derp a Derpness
Summary: Alexis finds Jeff the Killer in her basement and he gets stuck there. Rated T for minor swearing and very awkward situations
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! And thanks for taking the time to look at this story! Well the basic idea is how to care for and keep happy Jeff the Killer. Ok I'll shut up now. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter One: Finding your killer and how to not freak out.

Day One: If you find a killer in your basement try to stay calm. You might startle him/her. Now approach them with caution and try not to get stabbed.

* * *

I wish I could say that I had this guide before I found Jeff the Killer in my basement using my washing machine. I was home alone since it was my parents date night. I went to get my underwear out of the dryer and I saw someone climbing into my basement through the window. Hoping I was hallucinating I ran up stairs into my room. Eventually I went back to the basement only to find Jeff the Killer sitting in front of my washing machine in his boxers.

He apparently didn't notice me at first then saw me and yelled out, " Who the fuck are you?!"

Equally startled I yelled back," I'm Alexis. And why the hell are you in my basement almost naked?!"

It took him a second to answer.

"I'm washing my clothes in your washing machine since I thought no one was home. Don't worry I wasn't planning on killing you. I swear."

"Sure." I said rolling my eyes. His story wasn't all that believable besides the fact of him being in his boxers. We just kinda sat in silence until I felt a bit awkward.

"So you want some pants while you wait cause your making me uncomfortable."

"Yeah sure. And do you have any food like a sandwich or something? I haven't eaten in a few hours."

So trying my best to not get stabbed and stay on Jeff's good side ,I went up stairs to get pants and a sandwich.

* * *

When I went back to the basement Jeff was in the bathroom so I sat on the ground waiting for him. I looked over to my side just because and I saw the boxers Jeff was wearing on the floor. To make things worse before I could react he came out of the bathroom full out nude. Jeff just walked up to me casually. I tried my best to look away but I just couldn't. The creepypasta I had read about over and over was sitting next to me naked. The things I wanted to do, but all I could manage to say was, "I brought you a sandwich."

"Thanks!" Jeff said while grabbing the sandwich from me. To me I felt as if he rarely had normal contact with people, just killing them. Explaining why he was so ok with being naked next to me. Then I remembered I had brought down some pants. So deciding to end the awkward I gave Jeff the pants. He thanked me and put them on.

After a few minutes of painful silence I asked Jeff if he wanted to go upstairs. He simply nodded and followed me upstairs. Once we sat on the couch and began to watch T.V. I started checking him out. For a guy who had a smile carved into his face he was pretty damn hot. I was about to attempt another conversation with him when the news came on with the top story being the weather. A blizzard was set to hit by 12:30 that night. And Jeff was listening to the weatherman's every word before exclaiming," A blizzard! That means I'm gonna be stuck here until it blows over. Fuck!"

Mentally celebrating I told him he could stay in my room as long as he needed. He agreed and went into the kitchen. And when he sat down again I heard the garage door opening. My parents were back from date night.

Trying to be quick I told Jeff to go into my room and hide in my closet while I hid his clothes, and ran upstairs before my parents could walk in the house. When I got to my room Jeff was on my bed naked again getting comfortable. This would be one awkward nigh.

* * *

A/N: That was pretty awkward for my OC Alexis. For some info on Alexis check out my bio. Hope you liked that reviews are welcome. Now I should go eat something like a sandwich. Peace out readers!


	2. Keeping your Creepypasta happy

A/N: Hello readers and welcome to chapter two. I kinda feel like putting Jane in here but I'm not sure. Anyway I'll shut up so you can enjoy the story.

* * *

End of Day One/Start of Day Two: If you made it this far congratulations! You haven't died yet. Now you have a new problem, where to have your Creepypasta sleep. For some the closet will be fine, for others well figure it out on your own. Also try not to die.

* * *

Well as I now know Jeff dislikes pants, and any other type of clothing for that matter. So trying to get him off my bed while he's naked would be super awkward. I had to think. What will lure him of my bed? While I was thinking I was interrupted by my mom's voice," Alexis honey are you still awake? You left your underwear in the dryer."

"Alright I'll get it in the morning." Trying my best to sound sleepy.

I could hear my mom coming up to my room so I told Jeff to hide. If he were any slower my mom would have seen him.

" Alexis you also forgot this." My mom said holding up my red lacy bra. Blushing I grabbed it from her with out a word. I then closed the door. Turning around I saw Jeff trying to hold in a laugh in. Completely forgetting that Jeff was naked I got into bed with him.

Once I realized my mistake it was to late. Jeff was hugging me like a teddy bear. I felt so uncomfortable at first, just by the thought of a naked guy in bed with me. I was finally getting comfortable. Then Jeff began making sex jokes. They were pretty funny but I didn't want to laugh. He must have gotten tired, because he never finished his joke about being on top.I soon fell asleep afterward.

* * *

Day Two:Amazing! Your still alive! Now you need to continue to hide your Creepypasta and give them breakfast. Also you must keep them entertained. Good luck and don't die.

* * *

I woke up warmer than usual with the sun in my face. Then I remembered that I still had to deal with Jeff and his constant nudity. I was glad my parents had to go on a business trip for three days. So I had until Christmas to get Jeff out of my house.

I went down stairs to pour me some cereal when I saw Jeff naked(still) on my sofa. I panicked knowing that my parents were still home. I had to hide him, and fast. I decided to hide him under the stairs. My dad heard all the noise and came down to see if I was ok.

"Lexi bear are you ok?"

"Yeah dad. I'm just looking for the remote."

"Ok then." With that my dad went back upstairs.

Jeff then came out from under the stairs saying,"Lexi bear? What kind of a fucking name is that?'

"What? Like you never had a pet name."

He must have had one because my comment shut him up.

We ate cereal in silence before I had to once again hide Jeff while my parents were putting luggage in the car. Then we said bye and they left.

Now it was just me and Jeff. At first we just watched T.V. Then we got bored of that. So Jeff thought it would be a good idea to get pervy. And before long we were back in the basement reading fanfiction.

* * *

A/N: Well that was a bit strange. Anyway reviews are welcome. And UUGGGHHH I have finals this week, so I might not update until Friday. Anyway See Ya!


	3. Those Pants, Those Damn Pants

A/N:Hey readers how are you this Friday night? (If its not Friday and your reading this sorry.) Anyways my finals are over and I'm on break for two weeks. Yay! Well when we left off Jeff and Alexis were reading fanfiction in the basement. Well now time to add a dash of awkward!

* * *

Day Two: Continue to keep your Creepypasta happy and don't let them make a move on you. As always don't die but I don't think you should be to worried about that at this point.

* * *

Jeff and I were enjoying the fan fictions we were reading. They were all funny and amusing. A few were serious or in the "drama" genre. Then while I wasn't looking Jeff changed the filters to "M" rated fan fictions only. By the time I had started paying attention again he had already picked one to read. it was a lemon he had picked. The horrible part was it was about him and someone's OC.  
Jeff was clearly enjoying himself and I however wanted to back away slowly. Once he finished reading he shut off the computer. He then went upstairs without a word. I decided to follow him. Two words: BAD IDEA.

By the time I got to the living room Jeff was on the couch naked and aroused. I had a split second debate whether I should close my eyes or not. I decided to not shield my eyes from the amazing naked man in front of me. Then I realized he was trying to get into my pants. So I went up to him and slapped him.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"You wanted to get into my pants you asshole!"

" Well not at first but then I thought I'd try it."

"Now I think you should put some clothes on."

"Alright I will."

After I cooled of a bit we had lunch. And while we were eating I couldn't keep my eyes off of Jeff's crotch. I don't think he noticed because if he did he would use that to get into my pants. The rest of the the day was really uneventful.

Until we tried to go to sleep. He went into my parents bedroom. He also began searching in their drawers. What he found was horrible since there was more than one. A little square package, plus some opened ones. He then pulled out some items I wish I never saw. Also I rather not name them.

Still trying to recover from seeing what's in my parents drawers, Jeff went into my room trying to figure out how to get into my pants. By the time I entered the room he was sprawled out on my bed again. He was also aroused for the second time that day. Now I had to decide, do I let Jeff into my pants or not?

* * *

A/N: Oh a cliff hanger! I kinda want to let my readers decide. Sadly I will keep this story T, so no actual lemons. Just implied lemons. I also feel like this chapter was short for taking two hours to write. I'll try to make a longer chapter next time. Anyway reviews are welcome! See you later reader!


	4. Christmas

A/N: Hey readers how's it been? Well like I said in my last chapter I wanted to have my readers decide if Jeff got laid or not and my only reviewer so far, GigglingFangirl, got to decide. So if you saw her review already then you know what's to come. Any way on to the story…

* * *

Holidays: This is a bonus page to tell you what to do and how to survive the holidays with your Creepypasta. This time may be hard for your pasta or not. Good luck with them. Also keep them away from your deranged uncle/aunt.

* * *

When I woke up I had a strange pain in my legs and I couldn't sit comfortably. Then it hit me I fell down the stairs last night when I was trying to shoo Jeff downstairs. He's what you might call "in the doghouse" for trying to get into my pants again. Still a bit groggy I went down stairs to check on Jeff. By the time I limped down to the living room I found Jeff sleeping soundly on the couch. Although it was a bit weird since his eyelids were basically nonexistent. At least he was snoring.

After a while I was a bit more aware and awake. I had also become frantic in trying to wake Jeff up. It was Christmas Eve an my parents would be home anytime. Also my odd and slightly dysfunctional family would be here soon for our yearly party. By the time Jeff woke up I was already on the phone with my mom to ask what time they would be home.

"Alexis honey we should be home at about 3 this afternoon. Which is earlier than we thought."

"Ok mom. What te did you think you would be home before?"

"Well not until sometime Christmas Day. But Japan put of the negotiations until after New Years."

My mom then went on about her business deals that she made and how my dad also helped with some other things.

"Hey mom I have a question."

"What is it Lexi bear?"

" Well I was wondering if a friend of mine could come to the party tonight."

"Of course honey! As long as their parents are fine with it."

"Ok thanks mom. Love you bye!"

And with that I hung up.

Now Jeff wouldn't have to hide completely. All I would have to do is hide his face somehow. I might be able to put makeup on him, or have him face away from everyone. Makeup seemed like the best option, the only problem was his scars.

So after breakfast I told him my plan.

"Jeff you're going to be around people tonight. And you can't simply hide in my room. I'm going to cover up your beautiful face with makeup, lots of makeup."

"Ok then. Am I allowed to kill any of them?"

"No. They're my family. This is only for tonight. Plus it's a Christmas party."

Will there be mistletoe?"

"Yeah I think so."

Jeff then gave me a smirk. I could picture the rest. I was also looking forward to it a little. But that would have to wait. I had to get busy giving Jeff a make over.

* * *

After a few hours I had finished. Jeff looked almost like a normal person. One thing I had trouble with was his scars. I had to use a ton of concealer and a few other things. I even had him wear some contacts to make his eyes look normal. I was so glad I wasted most of my weekends watching makeup tutorials. All my hard work also made him look pretty fucking hot.

My cousins would be all over him at the party no doubt. I also told him to stay close to me and a few other rules.

* * *

At about 3:30 my parents got home. I introduced them to Jeff. He was acting like a normal 16 year old kid. My parents also seemed to like him. It was all sunshine and rainbows before the party.

Then at 7:00 guests began to arrive. By 7:45 the family was here. The best part was everyone was liking Jeff. My cousins were all over him as I predicted. Especially Sabrina. She was who was known as the next family slut, and she lived up to it. She was 18 and was dating a new guy every week.

I'm sure you can tell I don't like Sabrina. So here are my other more decent cousins, Jamie, Lyra, Torrin, Charlotte,Cassidy, and Lucas(he's gay). I kinda felt sorry for Jeff. He was getting swarmed. At least we're all any where from 15 to 18 or else things would be weird.

The party was going great, people were starting to get drunk, and the snack table was restocked. All that was missing was someone by my side. Jeff was in the bathroom touching up his makeup. So I went to the snack table for cookies to pass the time. After a few minutes I started looking around the room. I saw my uncle Alan trying to chug vodka. My aunt Kristan on the dance floor grinding on the nearest living thing. My Mom and Dad were chatting with other relatives. The rest of my family was either drunk or dancing.

Then I found Jeff standing under the mistletoe staring at me. He then motioned for me to come closer so I did. I was about to ask him about his makeup and other things. When I opened my mouth he put a finger on my lips.

"Don't speak."

And with that we began to kiss passionately, hungrily, fiercely even. Jeff was a surprisingly great kisser. We had to stop for air eventually so I stopped. Jeff looked really disappointed.

" Hey we can continue later. And maybe even more than once."

That made him very happy. I then looked over at my cousins. They must have all seen, because they all looked furious. And by the end of the night Jeff and I had made out about 4 times, and simply kissed each other at least 8 times. I'm sure my parents saw me a few times but they never said anything.

* * *

At 1 in the morning the final drunken guest left. Jeff and I had fallen asleep in each others arms on my bed. It was a great night.

* * *

A/N: That was my longest chapter yet. Any way Merry Christmas or Happy what other holiday you might celebrate! Bye!


End file.
